Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime
Bakugan Battle Brawlers *In some episodes, Ravenoid is called Falconeer or "Falconeer Two" by mistake. *In episode 1, Shuji holds a Darkus Stinglash with the skin of a Darkus Juggernoid. *Every time Drago uses D-Strike Attack, his eye horns are gold instead of red. *Sometimes Delta, Ultimate, and Infinity Dragonoid's eyehorns are gold instead of red. *In The Race To Vestroia when Dan says "We will play next time we pass through, " Dan's eyes weren't ruby. They were dark blue. *In the episode "The Race To Vestroia" when Ultimate Dragonoid flies, there's a sound like an airplane flying. *In Ground Control To Major Dan! Drago's wings were closed, but the open version of Drago's wings were on his back. *When Komba appears with Billy in front of the Brawlers after becoming one of Masquerade's henchmen, Julie points out that Komba is one of her neighbors. But later when Komba becomes Shun's "Student" and leaves Masquerade, They take him back home, but they take him to Africa. It is possible that he moved. *In episode 1, Shuji's Subterra Mantris's front arms in ball form are backwards. *Dan says, "Ooh, my Saurus", when he was holding a Serpenoid in episode 1. *In episode 5, when Runo battled Tatsuya, he threw out a Fear Ripper but the BakuPod called it a Gargonoid. **The Bakugan in Runo's hand that she called Saurus is really a Juggernoid. * In episode 15, Julie says ".... my Bakugan can battle against you even if you don't open your Gate Card" when she should have said "... even if he's not on your Gate Card." ** Dan also says "That Bakugan just landed on your Tuskor's Gate Card" to Julie when in reality it was Komba's. * In episode 19, Dan says to Masquerade,'' "I've never seen this poser in battle!", but Dan already battled Masquerade in episodes 2 and 13. *In episode 22, when Marucho uses Preyas' "Blue Stealth" ability, he states "My Gate Card leaves your gate card useless." When it was really an ability card. **When Dragonoid and Manion are facing off, the Bakupod does not add the power the Gate Card gave to either of the Bakugan. *In episode 25, when Julie opens the field to battle Shun, the attributes on her card are backwards. ** Akira uses Centipoid again after Centipoid is defeated, which is considered illegal in the first series. *In episode 31 when Shun's Mom battles Shun, she says, "Gate card open, ability card activate, character!" when really she only opened a Gate Card. * In episode 33, Dan says: "Drago stand! Pyrus Mantris!"'' even though he used Mantris and not Drago. *In their first appearances, Exedra and Frosch have their attribute symbols on their Ball Form. * Dan is seen with Pyrus Dragonoid prior to the conclusion of the second battle with Shuji in the first episode. * In the final episode of the first series, When Infinity Dragonoid uses Aerodragon, Shun said he used an ultimate Darkus ability, when it was a Ventus ability. *Dan says he and Shun invented the rules of the game, but there were many things he didn't know though it could be that he and Shun made the basic rules and other people assisted in the more complicated rules though there is nothing to support this. *In episode 4, Ryo said 'Ability card activate' while he was placing a Gate Card. *In episode 3, Dan was placing another character card while he already placed that. *In episode 20, Drago's head was yellow for one second. *In Trust Me, Dan notes that he's never seen the Triple Node used before, when in reality he himself used it alongside Runo and Marucho. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Begining in New Vestroia, the rules of the game no longer apply. *Tripod Epsilon is sometimes called Tripod Theta. *The whereabouts of the Vexos who disappeared into the Death Bomb was never confirmed, but Hydron said it would send them to the far reaches of the dimension. However they are presumed deceased since Hydron says "Volt, Lync, I'll be there... soon" ''seconds before the Alternative exploded. This could also mean that Hydron threw a Death Bomb unseen and was swallowed up by it. *Some characters say "Gate Card open" when the battle starts. *In episode 17, Spectra calls Helios, Haos Helios. *"How did the Vestals invent the same rules that the humans did?" is a common question by fans. The truth is that the rules are not the exact same, as with humans to win one must "capture" three gate cards by simply winning battles, however the Vestals have a life point system, the points base level was 500 and would decrease based on the G-power difference. (Let g power =a, Bakugan's G-power=b, life points=c and life point value=d then c-(a-b)=d) also the Vestals have no Bakugan number limit while the human's limit is three. **However, it can be noted that because the Vestals were aware of the humans, especially the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, they may have learned some of the rules from the Bakugan they captured. *Ventus Ingram's voice is very feminine before his evolution although he is confirmed to be male. His voice then mysteriously changes once he becomes Master Ingram. *One of Master Ingram's abilities has the Shun's surname of Kazami. *In New Vestroia Preyas, Gorem and Tigrerra's power increased to 500 Gs without evolving while Hydranoid power decreased to 500 Gs. That can't be explained and Skyress's Gs never changed at all. *The Vexos said they needed the code the Brawlers had to complete the Alternative, but they finished it without the code. However they only need the code to finish it faster but since they didn't get it it took them a little longer to complete it. *In episode 26, after Drago and Helios got their Maxus pieces blown off of them, Spectra says "Maxus Helios, what is happening"? '' *In episode 13, Mylene called Elico into Darkus Elico without its changing attribute. Also, Elico can only become Aquos, Haos and Subterra. *In episode 6, Gus activates the Gate Card Subterra Reactor by saying "Ability activate,"Subterra Reactor". * In episode 30, Shun activates the Gate Card Element Merge by saying: Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend! * In episode 15, Professor Clay says that Hades has none of the weaknesses of Altair. But it is revealed in episode 20 of NV that Hades has a lot of Altair's weaknesses. * In episode 9, Volt says "Double Ability activate, Ghost Cell" but he only used one ability. * In episode 21, Spectra said "Ability activate! Ability card set! Diffuse Quasar!" Usually the Gauntlet says "ability card set". * In episode 15, Ingram says that she is Hydranoid's old pal, when she had never been seen meeting him before. it is possible that thay met before the invasion. * In episode 41, Zenoheld says that Farbros' ability "Ice Burst" freezes only non-mechanical opponent Bakugan, but in episode 49 of NV, it worked on Dryoid, who is completely mechanical. However, Dryoid broke free using a heating system without using an ability. * In episode 28, at one point, it shows Mega Nemus scanned on the Gauntlet even though he had evolved into Ancient Nemus. * At the beginning of episode 29 of NV, Ace says the title of the episode instead of Dan. * In the preview of episode 37 of NV Julie says, Billy comes along and brings Lync and Mylene, when it's Shadow and Mylene. * In episode 50, When Zenoheld uses Farbros' ability Hyped Cell, '''it shows Farbros in his original form for a brief moment, even though Zenoheld used the Assail System. *In episode 43, Ace said that Battle Crusher's ability nullifies Baron and Nemus's ability. He supposedly said Piercian, not Baron, because Baron is a brawler and not a Bakugan. *In episode 23, when Dan activated '''Pyrus Reactor it showed Dark Hound instead of Grakas Hound. *In'' Gate Crashers'', when Wired used Shower Harpoon, the Gauntlet said Altair's power went up, instead of Wired's. *In episode 15, Shadow said "maybe you've met Darkus Mechanical Hydranoid", yet Shun still thought it was the real Hydranoid. *In episode 52, a Pyrus Snapzoid bit Knight Percival 's sword in half, but it was repaired when he destroyed the Alternative. *At the beginning of Bahasa Malaysia version of episode 10 of NV, Runo says the title of the episode instead of Dan. *In episode 11 when Piercian used an ability it shows that Meta Altair being subtracted half of its G Power become 750 Gs but when Mega Nemus using an ability the Meta Altair's G Power on Gaunlet it shows it subtracted 750 Gs from Meta Altair and Meta Altair becomes 750 Gs again. *In episode 41, despite Helios using Chaos Boost Cannon the pistons on the sides of his mouth poked out in later scenes when he was still using it. *The rule of capturing an opponent's Bakugan with a win of >500 points was not enforced for most of New Vestroia, but was brought back in episodes 8 and 11 of Gundalian invaders. It has not been enforced since, likely because the anime stopped keeping track of the Bakugans' G-Power. *In episode 15, Shun says to Ingram "I lost Skyress in a brawl like this." when he really let Skyress go back to her home in New Vestroia. *In Episode 12, Baron's eyes are blue but the pupils is black. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *In episode 3, when Dan uses JetKor he calls it "JetKor Delta", and after he equips it to Helix Dragonoid he activates the ability JetKor Delta, whose name he calls again. This is the same with Fabia when she uses Battle Crusher, she says "Battle Crusher Mode". * In episode 3, Fabia says "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate!" when she was only putting on Battle Gear. * In episode 7, Fabia said that Humans and Bakugan lived peacefully on Neathia. * In the beginning of the episodes for GI, Boomix is on the right side of Linehalt instead of the left. * In episode 13, Zenet said that she's not going back to Neathia without the element when she's supposed to say Gundalia, she later says that the brawlers are coming to Neathia, instead of going. Also when Zenet activates Misty Solitude Dan breaks through and she says "Talk about a defective ability!" when she should have said Gate Card. * When Fabia battles Koji in episode 3, he activated an ability that he says will prevent Fabia from using abilities, but she uses one anyway. * In episode 16 Stoica said that Plitheon will keep pummeling Aranaut until Dan brings Drago out but it was Lythirus pummeling Aranaut, not Plitheon. * In episode 18, Jesse calls his Vilantor Gear: "Sonic Gear". The same sort of thing happens in episode 1 of GI, where Ren calls Boomix: "Mega Blaster". * In episode 20, in one point it shows Zenet in human form on the intermission screen along with Contestir even though she has revealed her true form. * In episode 21, when it first showed Drago in ball form, it showed Helix Dragonoid instead of Lumino Dragonoid. * In episode 21, when Sabator was battling Dharak, not one time during the battle did Sabator's hind parts fold out, excluding the feet, which can barely be seen since the feet are attached to the hind. * In episode 24, Airkor attaches to Dharak Colossus, which can be clearly seen that there is not enough room. * People have questioned: "Is Exokor alive?", due to its "screaming" and struggling when Kazarina was giving it upgrades. It might be alive as Dragonoid Colossus is alive too. * In episode 23 when Rubanoid, Drago, and Linehalt all get hit, there power levels are even so they should not have lost life points. * Battle Gear cannot be detach from Bakugans' body during a battle but somehow Boomix can detach from Linehalt easily by Drago as shown in episode 23. It happened again in episode 25 against Barodius and Dharak. * Starting from episode 18 Ren calls Boomix Mega Blaster, although in previous episodes Bakumeter calls it Boomix. * In episode 26, Dan is shown having 6 fingers on his right hand when speaking with Fabia. * In episode 28, Dan uses the battle gear Cross Buster, but calls it Explosix. This may be because Explosix is the name of the real toy. * In episode 31, when the battle between Blitz Dragonoid and Dharak almost ends Dragonoid Colossus suddenly appears explaining Drago's new power although there is not shown how and why he appears.In next scene he disappears. Barodius also called Dharak Dharak Colossus before he actually attached to Exokor, Smashtor, and Riptor. * Also, in episode 31 when the battle between Drago and Dharak ends Emperor Barodius said that he never saw Dharak lose before. But Sabator had already defeated Dharak in one round in episode 21 before. Maybe he meant that Dharak had never lost an entire game before, for when Sabator defeated him, it was a round. * In The Secret Switch, Fabia activated Battle Crusher without touching the buttons on her BakuMeter. This also happens in Dream Escape. * In Colossus Dharak, Lumino Dragonoid used Blaze Reflector without Dan activating an ability. * In episode 20, Zenet activated a battle gear ability without using an ability card. * In episode 23, Rubanoid uses a battle gear ability without Sid using an ability card. * In episode 37, Nurzak called Sabator "Haos" Sabator. * In some scenes involving Zenet in her disguise, an eye is shown under her "hat", however, in her true form, Zenet's "hat" is really a part of her body so there shouldn't be an eye there. * In episode 39, Barodius is standing without sinking into the pond of sacred orb's den without a pure heart. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *In some episodes, the Life Gauge goes down some of the way, but there is no G power shown. *In episode 1, Marucho said Drago was too big to move around in the space he was battling Bolcanon in. Even so, Bolcanon was much larger than Drago and moved around easily. Also Drago could retract his wings, which he eventually did. *In episode 1, when Marucho said he wished it was like the "peaceful days" when he and Dan created the rules, but it was actually Dan and Shun who created the rules of the Bakugan game. *In episode 7, it was mentioned again, however Sellon apperently knew that Shun and Dan made the game, it is unknown why. *In episode 2, when Zenthon appeared in the middle of Marucho and Jack's battle, nobody knew who he was or what he was. But after the battle, Marucho says "that Mechtogan", like they had faced them before. But Zenthon never spoke during the second battle, so nobody knew he was a Mechtogan. *In episode 10, Robin and Soon said the ability of each other's Bakugan. In other words, Robin said Krowll's ability and Soon said Bolcanon's ability. *Shun somehow knew what Chaos Bakugan were before the Brawlers were notified of what the Bakugan were called. *In Interspace Armageddon, when Mutant Helios used Destroy Quasar + Dragon Force Striker, '''one of the targets was '''Bolcanon, however he was already defeated by the Ziperator of Ben and Robin. *In The Final Takedown, Razen Titan's teeth and claws are colored silver for a few seconds, when they are usually gold. *Some BakuFusion Bakugan are errored as Baku Sky Raiders such as: Radizen in Evil Arrival, and Spatterix and Stronk in Countdown to Doomsday. *In Combination Impossible, when Worton and Balista combine Marucho says that they will see how Ventus and Aquos work together when they already had with Tayghen and Hairadee. *In Combination Impossible, when Wiseman activates an ability for Balista, the card emits a green-colored Ventus glow, when it is an Aquos ability. *In Enemy Allies and Countdown to Doomsday, Jaakor somehow used the ability Supreme Jet Shot without fusing into Magmafury, even though Shun called it a "combined ability". *In Jump to Victory, there is a scene where Dragonoid Destroyer is shown using Earth Revolver and Force Cannon at the same time, but that is impossible beacause it can't attack with two abilities. Also, only the attack Force Cannon was seen in attacking Volkaos. *Thorak appears to say an ability called Jade Dragon when he "transforms". Fans have wondered if it's an ability or a catchphrase. *In Evil vs. Evil, Dan said Drago once teleported out of the Doom Dimension. However, the Legendary Soldiers teleported him and the rest of the Battle Brawlers out the first time. *In Doom Dimension Throwdown, the color of the perfect core of Drago, as seen in the preview, was separated to its place for one second. *In episode 42, When Gunz activated the ability Battle Smasher, Kodokor's other ability Combat Smasher was used. This is most likely an error. *In Blast from the Past, Preyas didn't move his mouth while talking to Mechtavius Destroyer. *In Mysterious Bond, when Dan activates Dragon Overcannon for the first time, Fusion Dragonoid was shown only using Dragon Trasher. *In Blast from the Past, Blade Tigrerra somehow nullifies Mechtavius Destroyer's attacks easily even though it was now very stong and completely resurrected. *In Evil Evolution, Coredegon said that the Nonet Bakugan betrayed him and the rogue Mechtogan. However, Coredegon and the rogue Mechtogan left the Nonets for dead in the Doom Dimension, merely trying to trick Gunz. Other *Most of the Ability cards that blocks the opponent from activating abilities is not effective as most of the brawlers use abilities normally. * In the Bakugan Video Game for Wii, after you beat Marduk for the last time on Story Mode, the next time you hold Omega Leonidas in your hand, his feet are set out wrong. * Many times ability cards are used twice in a battle, which was thought to be illegal. * It is unexplained how the same voice in the BakuPod in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is the same as the one in the Gauntlet in New Vestroia and the BakuMeter in Gundalian invaders. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Master Ingram is refered to as a she. Also, many of the Resistance Bakugan have different or incorrect ball forms or wrong names. For example, Minx Elfin is called Dual Elfin in the game. * Also, In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, in the scene before you brawl Spectra for the first time, it shows Drago in his Neo Dragonoid ball form, when he had just evolved into Cross Dragonoid. * When Elico stands in a certain level of Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, he makes Hades's roar instead of his own. Gallery File:Frosh's_errir.PNG|Aquos symbol on Frosch Excedra_attribute_symbol.PNG|Attribute symbol on Exedra vlcsnap-2010-10-27-00h27m38s218.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (notice Dan's six fingers) File:2011-08-14 0002.png|Razen Titan vs. Zenthon Titan (note Razen Titan's incorrect coloring on his teeth and neck) bberror20.PNG|Drago's yellow head error in episode 20. a_mistake_by_cherylgebo-d2zw5xi.jpg|Baron's black pupil (Episode 12) Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge